Sancy Suraj (Memory Athlete)
Sancy Suraj (Memory Athlete) = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia = Sancy Suraj (born October 26, 1985) is a memory athlete from Singapore. Sancy is also the founder of a memory training company, Pinnacle Minds and a corporate training solutions company, Knowles Training Institute. In 2019, Sancy started The Umonics Method, a memory improvement enrichment program for preschoolers. Sancy holds 2 memory records and was the first Singaporean to hold a world record in a memory category in back in 2012. He represented Singapore in the World Memory Championships in 2011. Sancy is also the author of the book 'My First Million Digits of Pi' available on Amazon and Barnes & Noble. World Memory Championships 2011 Sancy represented Singapore in the World Memory Championships in 2011. The Memory Championship was held in Guangzhou, China. Sancy Suraj is known to use the 3-Digit Major System. This system requires 1000 images to be pre-memorised. Some memory athletes compare it to learning an entirely new language. Sancy memorised the 1000 images in 2010 while he was doing his undergraduate degree at Monash University. Sancy also uses memory techniques popularized by the likes of Tony Buzan and Dominic O'Brien, which involves turning raw data, like packs of cards, a series of numbers into people. Mnemonic techniques are generally considered to be a necessary part of the competition and are improved through extensive practice. These can include the method of loci, the use of mnemonic linking and chunking, or other techniques for storage and retrieval of information. At the World Memory Championships in 2011 Sancy Suraj memorized: * 176 abstract images in 15 minutes; * 98 words in 15 minutes; * 480 numbers in 60 minutes; * 51 names, and faces in 15 minutes; * 460 binary digits in 30 minutes. Memory Records Sancy has 2 memory records: # The World's Longest Colour Sequenced Memorised (156 colours in 5 minute, 20 seconds) # Singapore Record For The Most Number of Pi Memorised and Recited (1505 digits in 30 minutes) World's Longest Colour Sequence Memorized The world's longest colour sequenced ever memorised was achieved by Sancy Suraj on the 14th of April 2012. Sancy Suraj memorised a sequence of 160 randomly generated colours on the computer screen at the rate of 2 sec per colour. He then proceeded to write the sequence on a piece of paper with a perfect score. The event was hosted by ITE College East at its Staff Clubhouse. Sancy runs the memory training company, Pinnacle Minds. Pi Memorization and Recitation Record On 9 Nov 2018, he succeeded in writing down the most number of pi digits ever attempted in Singapore. In 30 mins he managed 1,505 digits perfectly. This record was done at Knowles Training Institute in Singapore. Sponsors Sancy got sponsored by Red Bull & GNC during his Pi memorisation record in Singapore on the 9th of November 2019. Career Sancy Suraj founded Pinnacle Minds in 2011 in Singapore. He has trained companies like Nasdaq, GIC, Bank of Singapore in memory improvement techniques. In 2018 he founded Knowles Training Institute, a corporate training solutions company headquartered in Singapore, 138 Robinson Road. In 2019, Sancy started The Umonics Method. Bibliography My First Million Digits of Pi References * Medium.com * Singapore Book of Records * The Odyessey * ABNewswire * Pinnacle Minds * Knowles Training Institute External Links * Sancy Suraj World Record for The Longest Colour Sequence Memorised * Memorising 160 Colours in a Row! Sancy Suraj from Singapore Boasts New World Record Holder * Longest Colour Sequence Memorised * Sancy Suraj Smashes Singapore Pi Memory Record * Sancy Suraj: You Lions of Singapore * Pinnacle Minds Founder, Sancy Suraj Sets Guinness World Record; Memory Athlete in Singapore. * News Spotlight: Sancy Suraj Breaks Another Memory Record in Singapore * OnePageNews: Sancy Suraj New Pi Recitation Record * Sancy Suraj, Founder of Pinnacle Minds Teaches Memory Techniques That Set World Records * My First Million Digits of Pi By Sancy Suraj on Apple Books. Category:Memory Athlete Category:Singaporean